High school life
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: “But he’s going to be tutored, by YOU!” Ino yelled excited. Yes indeed, Sakura is going to tutor Sasuke to help him get his grades back up. Let's get to the Uchiha house... His room... Exciting!
1. High school life

**Because I felt like writing something light and sweet... And because I've read to many shoujo high school manga... And because I wanted to try something that looked a little bit high school-ish I guess... Change is good every now and then... Right?**

**Disclaimer: I just read manga, I'm not very good at drawing things from the top of my head so that's why I decided to write about them and... (so on and on)**

* * *

"Oh kami-sama! I can't believe this!" Ino screamed loudly and Sakura blushed embarrassed. 

"Don't scream, Ino!" she replied and slammed her hand over her best friend's mouth.

"But he's going to be tutored, by YOU!" she yelled again, after she'd slapped Sakura's hand away forcefully. The pink-haired girl was still rubbing her painful hand while muttering: "It's not such a big deal." Then she looked at the blonde girl, who was about to start yelling again by the looks of it and added: "Could you please keep it down?"

"But this is huge!" she hissed, nearly spitting in Sakura's face. Said girl looked disgusted and stepped aside. "I mean, he used to be your crush!" Her eyes were widened and about to pop out, at least, that's what one would assume by the looking at the girl. She just ignored Sakura's glare, but did notice her blush though. "That's exactly why they haven't asked you for this," she replied.

"Che, and because I'm not our year's number one student," she retorted with a wink.

"Nerd!" some random guys yelled while passing by. Ino turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"Idioooots!" she yelled after them. "Seriously Sakura, you should be more assertive, or at least loosen up! How are you going to tutor Sasuke-kun with your attitude?" she shook her head. "Really now, sometimes you really make me worry about you."

Her friend looked down and sighed.

"So when are you going to start?" Ino whispered excited.

Sakura closed her locker and opened her mouth, about to answer the question, when someone butted in. "Now," a voice replied instead of her.

Uchiha Sasuke was leaning against the lockers and looked utterly annoyed.

Ino looked on the verge of squealing though and that's why Sakura pushed her quickly and not too softly away.

"See you tomorrow, Ino!" she said rapidly and laughed nervously. She turned to the number one bishounen of their school. "I'm sorry about her," she smiled awkwardly, feeling very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Che," he replied. "Let's go." Then he walked away, not paying further attention to the flabbergasted girl.

Quickly, Sakura picked up his pace. Quietly, she followed him to his house, hunted by quite an amount of whispers. Sakura looked down, so her bangs were covering her eyes. She didn't feel at ease at all. Sasuke, apparently used to this, couldn't care less and didn't do anything to make her feel any more comfortable.

"We're there," he said, being the first thing he'd said to her during the time they'd been walking home.

Carelessly, he threw his bag away, pulled his jacket out and placed it on the couch, loosened his tie and unbuttoned half his shirt. Then he got himself some juice and sat down. He didn't even ask Sakura if she'd like a drink.

"Sit down," he ordered and she obeyed, which made him smirk.

"Uhm," Sakura started and got her books out of her bag. "With what subject would you like to start, Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly.

"None," he replied annoyed, clearly not interested in anything she had to say.

"But your grades are dropping and your parents asked me to tutor you," she replied startled.

"I really don't care," he shrugged. He drank a little bit of his juice and just stared at the ceiling. She could almost sense his annoyance.

"Then why am I here…" she asked confused and slightly scared.

"You're here to show my parents my goodwill," he told her. Sasuke hadn't even looked at her once. Therefore, she didn't really feel welcome.

"Sorry, but I can't agree with that. As your tutor, I'm here to make sure that your grades will improve and therefore, we have to study," she replied determined, remembering Ino's words of being more assertive. "Now, where can we study quietly so you won't be distracted," she asked more self-assured than she felt at the moment. She could only hope that he wouldn't disagree.

Suddenly, he rose to his feet though and in one step, he was standing right in front of the pink-haired girl.

"Listen up," he said in a low voice, gazing at her frightened expression. "I don't care about my grades and I don't care about you. Don't pretend like you care about my grades because we both know that you are just here because you want me in your pants," he ended in an annoyed hiss.

Sakura paled and slapped him in his face all of a sudden. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! Don't you dare to think of me so lowly. As if I would be once of those mindless maniacs who call themselves your fans!" she shouted. "And as for being your tutor: I do care about your grades, now hurry up and get your books. We're going to study."

Flushed, she picked up her books from the floor, where they had been dropped as Sasuke had made his move and she swung her bag over her shoulder, waiting for him to move.

Sasuke let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright," he agreed sourly.

He got his books from his bookcase and led her to his room. "Let's study," he sighed and opened his math book.

"Good," Sakura smiled contently and started explaining. She felt happy with the way she had reacted and how she didn't let him have it his way.

* * *

About an hour later, Sakura leaned back in her chair and said: "Let's take a break." She stretched herself and sighed. 

"Want anything to drink?" The raven-haired boy asked his tutor blankly.

"Do you have tea?" she asked and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. Be right back," he replied shortly and left the room, leaving Sakura and their books alone.

Sakura opened her jade eyes and looked around his room for the first time since she'd gotten here. It looked rather plain. Nothing special, no dirty books lying across the room like she'd imagined. Actually, the room looked incredibly neat. It was even tidier than her own.

She yawned by the sight of his bed. It had been early that morning and rather late last night, since she had stayed up late to study. Falling asleep on a soft bed seemed so tempting all of a sudden…_How much longer will he stay away_, she wondered. If she acted really fast, she could let her sour muscles have a little rest and comfort since she clearly had slept in an awkward position last night.

With a quick glance towards the door, she decided to lay down fast and get up immediately again. Since the bed appeared to be the only thing that was a bit messy, he surely wouldn't notice, right?

Quickly, she got up and lay down on his bed, telling herself that if it wasn't for her lack of sleep, she would never have done such a thing.

As soon as her head hit the pillow though, she felt so sleepy… Sasuke's pillow was drenched in his scent and it was entering her nose. It only took her seconds to fall asleep.

So cozy… so warm… comfortable… strong arms… Wait, Sakura opened her eyes and was in shock. Uchiha Sasuke was staring at her with his deep onyx eyes. The eyes, as rumor had it, which would turn red when he got angry. Quickly, she tried to sit up, but he pinned her down.

"You don't want me in your pants, huh," he whispered hoarsely.

"N-No, I-I… T-This… it's all… misunderstanding! Huge misunderstanding," she stuttered. There was no way she could talk herself out of this.

"You're not just another fangirl, right?" he repeated her words from before oh so sarcastically.

"N-No, you've got it all wrong!" she cried in despair.

"I've got it all wrong?" he replied sarcastically.

She only wanted him to look away. It was like those eyes were piercing her.

"I really am not one of your fangirls! Please, listen to me!" she tried again, feeling very self-consciousness at the moment.

"I'm listening."

"I-I-I…" she started and took a deep breath at his raised eyebrows. She inhaled his scent and breathed out unsteadily. His scent was making her dizzy. "I fell asleep very late last night. I stayed up all night to study and prepare for today. This morning, I had to get up very early and that's why I couldn't resist such a comfortable looking bed! But I was only going to lay down and get up again, yet I must've been more tired than I'd expected. I apologize!" she finished and shut her eyes tightly, afraid of what might come. As he didn't reply, she opened her eyes carefully and saw him still staring at her.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she asked slightly scared. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if his eyes would indeed color red.

"And you honestly didn't have any other intentions?" he asked, more gentle now. That, or her mind was playing tricks on her.

"No! honestly! I'm not interested in you!" she replied quickly. Shaking her head furiously, hoping that his eyes would focus on something else but her.

"Is that so?" he asked while rising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" she replied eagerly. It seemed like he believed her, right?

Somehow though, his lips seemed to close the space between them and Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

Then his lips came down upon hers and she forgot everything. Her tiredness seemed to dissolve and turn into a content feeling of laziness. Naturally, her hands slid up to his head and her fingers entangled themselves in his hair.

A content sigh escaped her lips before she realized what she was doing.

"No, we can't do this!" she pushed him away and leaped off the bed. "I'm not like them! We have to study so your grades will get up!"

Sakura seated herself behind his desk in panic and tried to steady her breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously and it sounded so tempting. She was waging them: studying with her former crush or making out with her former crush. Deep inside her mind, she could hear Ino scream already when she would tell her that she didn't take the opportunity. She glanced over to him and saw him sitting, leaned back on his bed, his hair oh so messy because of the look her fingers had created. Sakura blushed heavily, and suddenly, she realized what they'd been actually doing.

"Oh!" she whispered quietly. Sasuke had seated himself besides her again, realizing that she wouldn't come over to him, and looked at her. "What?"

"Just now… This may sound stupid, but… just now was my first kiss…" she murmured embarrassed, since it wouldn't be a big deal to him.

"Oh," he replied blankly. "Let's get back to work," he added and opened his textbook.

"Okay," she whispered quietly but felt hurt. Maybe, it wasn't a big deal to him, but to her it definitely was. Horrified, she could feel a tear rolling down her cheek, slowly falling on the sheet in front of her.

Disturbed, Sasuke looked over to her and saw the wet spot on the further spotless sheet. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sakura didn't answer, but another tear fell down and was soon followed by another one.

Sasuke stretched out his hand to brush her hair out of her face. Her face showed moist eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks, tracing wet lines across her face. He inched closer and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he repeated after his first question.

"It's just that… I'm sorry to bother you…" She didn't dare looking at him directly. Her throat hurt because of the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Girl thing?" he asked and she finally looked up and gave him a watery smile.

"Guess so… I didn't want my first kiss to be random. It had to be given by the guy who loved me and cared for me, whom I really liked," she sighed and brushed away her tears.

"Che, good thing I kissed you first. You wouldn't have your first kiss ever otherwise. Those are just girly fantasies. Those things never happen in real life," he shrugged and looked the other way. Sasuke folded his hands behind his head. "You don't even like me one bit?"

Sakura turned beet red. "Not anymore," she replied embarrassed. "I figured with all the attention you are getting all the time, you must either be conceited and selfish, or not interested in girls. But," she added rather sarcastically, "since you've proven the latter to be wrong. I guess I should go with my first theory."

"Or maybe, I'm just not interested in all those girls," he replied, narrowing his eyes at the insult.

"Oh, come on! We both know that every single girl in our school would kill to be in my position at this very moment," she cried out.

"If you hat me that much, then why are you here?" he replied annoyed.

"I don't hate you! I just simply cannot imagine that you would not be interested in one of those pretty and cute girls from school!"

"Maybe I am…" he said and shrugged.

"But you just said-," she protested.

"But maybe, she isn't interested in me," he cut her off, staring at his textbook.

"No way!" Sakura laughed.

The Uchiha boy narrowed his eyes again and gazed at her. Her laugh stopped immediately. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ridicule you…" she said hastily.

"No? Wait until you heard this then," he replied in a dangerously low tone. "The Uchiha prodigy, who couldn't get to the girl he liked, had to drop his grades on purpose, so she, who's the number one student in our year, could come to tutor him," he whispered.

Sakura swallowed hard and replied quietly: "And she didn't show up, so that's why I'm here now?"

Annoyed, Sasuke flicked his fingers against her forehead. "For the smartest girl in our year, you're pretty dense, you know that?"

"I… I am?" she replied anxiously.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow while he was watching the girl besides him. Then he smirked and leaned in. "You surely are."  
Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest.

Her skin was tingling where Sasuke's hands were slowly moving up to her face.

"You know," he whispered, tickling her face with his hot breath. "I like the fact that your first kiss was mine." He snickered. "But I'm sorry for the way it turned out… Please let me make up for that," he whispered seductively while nibbling on her lower lip.

"Please do…" Sakura smiled and he did.

* * *

**Lemmethinkwhatyathought!**

**Please don't ask for a sequel, I might make one, just not yet. **

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx **


	2. Prequel aka Sasuke's pov

**[I posted this independently from this story as well, but for those who read it and put it to alerts, here's the prequel  
**

**Okay, this might perhaps seem a little concise (some parts of it at least) for some of you out there, but for those who have read 'High school life', it will seem logical.**

**I was trying to make this a prequel, but it became more like half a prequel and half Sasuke's side of the story. Basically, this means that the part until where Sakura comes over to his house is the prequel and the rest of it is Sasuke's point of view from 'High school life'. It's quite different though, but some of the conversation parts shall look familiar, but you'll see for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed in that area (though I am the proud owner of Naruto's official fanbook since a week!)**

* * *

"Oi, teme! There's a shitload of letters for you again. damn, all those perfumes mixed together simply reek!" Naruto shouted loudly. 

Sasuke smacked him over the head. "Seriously, your language is getting worse by the day. Moreover, stop yelling and shouting while I'm standing right next to you," he said annoyed.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto muttered, rubbing his head in pain. "I really don't get what those girls see in you," he muttered under his breath.

"Me neither," Sasuke muttered annoyed, clearing his locker. "It's starting to get annoying," he mumbled and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? Starting to get annoying? You have been receiving these stupid letters ever since elementary school!" Naruto shouted and slammed his locked closed, earning another smack against the head.

"Hey! At this rate, I might get a concussion you know!" he replied a little bit more quietly though.

"All you need to do is keep your voice down," Sasuke hissed. "Furthermore, I wasn't particularly talking about those letters. They're useless anyway," he nearly sighed.

Naruto nodded furiously. "Since _she_ never writes one." Agile, he dodged the third smack and stuck out his tongue. "Blegh! You missed me!"

Sasuke could only smirk when Neji walked by and gave his blonde friend a good smack against his back.

"Oh come on Neji, that's not fair!" Naruto yelled.

"Uzumaki Naruto! How many times do I have to put you in detention before you finally keep it down?" the headmistress yelled from behind him.

"Baa-chan, your timing is really bad, gotta go! Oi teme!" he added while running away, "make sure you'll greet Sakura-chan for me!" He stuck out his tongue once more and waved.

Then he crashed in to Lee, who was running through the halls as well.

"Alright, that's enough, detention for the both of you!" Tsunade yelled and Sasuke snickered. "Watch it Uchiha, I might add your name to the list as well."

"Aa," he replied composed. "Good luck dobe!" he told Naruto with an evil smirk and left.

What an idiot. It was just like him to get in detention over something stupid.

Sasuke sighed. He really wanted to get in contact with the girl with the pink hair and the rosy lips. She who always seemed so shy. He wanted to make her blush while he was confessing to her. he wanted to steal her first kiss before Naruto or Lee would go to extremes. He wanted her to sigh out his name. Dammit, now he was getting all excited.

Don't get him wrong. Uchiha Sasuke was smart, (fourth in their year) collected and the number one bishounen in their school. He could get every girl he laid eyes on, yet he wanted the girl who didn't seem interested in him at all. It was beyond frustrating. He really didn't care about any of the other girls though. His stupid brother, who was a university student, had found out about it rather fast. Now he was teasing him whenever he came over to visit Sasuke and his parents. Though there was one good side of having his brother knowing about his situation. Itachi had come up with the most perfect plan. To be more exactly, it was already executed and Sasuke was awaiting the results.

See, his nii-san had come up with the idea of drastically dropping his grades on purpose. If he would simply screw up his exams, his grades would slip and his parents, who only wanted the best for him, would think that it was necessary to find a tutor for their dear Sasuke-kun. Once, that idea would come up, Sasuke would suggest Sakura, since she'd maintained to be number one for over three years now. He would, as would his parents, only be satisfied with the best and voilà, enter tutor Sakura. The plan was flawless, as Itachi emphasized every time over and over again.

Since the exams had been over for a bit now, it couldn't take the teachers too long anymore before they'd finished correction them and hand out their grades. At the thought of his sensei's reaction, Sasuke smirked. His smirk turned into an evil grin when he imagined his parent's reaction though. _Score!_ He mentally added.

Today, his parents were still away on their business trip and his brother was still at university, so today, he could clean up his room without stupid questions. Because when Sakura would come over in roughly a week from now, he estimated, everything would have to go smoothly. No Ichi Ichi paradise books lying around, which were secretly put in his bookcase by Naruto as a prank to freak out his parents; and no pictures of Sakura lying around, which would freak her out.

Every single action would have to be thoroughly planned.

Sasuke sat down behind his desk.

Okay now, first of all, he would have to keep his distance, at least in the beginning. She was a shy person. Trying to 'seduce' her right away would probably scare her away and maybe she would even leave.

Second of all, provoking her could be interesting and make her prove him wrong or something.

One of the most important things was to make her go to his room.

That way, things would be far more private than when they would be studying in the remote living room.

Then he would somehow steal her first kiss. He hadn't quite thought that through, but decided to leave it that way, since things could (not very likely) go differently than planned an thus he had to be flexible.

Contently, he started cleaning his room: dirty laundry out of his room; Ichi Ichi novels tucked away in his bookcase, so he could return them to Naruto. Of course, he would never admit that he had indeed read them so he could 'gather some data'.

Next were the few pictures of Sakura he had lying around. He would definitely miss them, but more importantly: if he would forget to hide them before she would enter his room, he was screwed. Moreover, if everything would turn out as planned, he would hardly need any of those anymore.

Sasuke smirked at the sight of his tidy room. Ready to enter Sakura.

* * *

It took two more days until his parents found out what had happened to his grades. 

"What?!" Sasuke's father yelled and Sasuke grimaced. Even though he had planned this all (and this was definitely part of it), he hated it when his dad was angry with him.

"Well, this period is really hard and I don't know if I can make it without a tutor," Sasuke replied, slightly sad and more obedient than he felt. Hurray for being the best student during their drama classes. After all, he was just playing his parents.

"But do you have any idea how expensive those home tutors are?" his mother asked more gentle than her husband.

"You don't really have to hire anyone expensive, just someone who's in my school will do," he replied, smirking inwardly.

"Can't Naruto-kun help you out?" his mother asked slowly, frowning slightly.

"That dobe? No way, he's practically one year behind, okaa-san," Sasuke snorted.

"Even though he is the mayor's son," his mother sighed disappointed.

His father was looking sourly. "Who's your year's number one student then?" he grunted, earning a quick glance from his wife.

"Haruno Sakura," he replied, maybe just a little too fast. Damn, he couldn't screw this up himself!

"Well," his mother said with arched eyebrows. "Why don't you just give me her number and we'll see if she wants to tutor you, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke's eyes darkened. "Don't call me Sasuke-chan anymore. I'm almost eighteen now. It's highly embarrassing."

"But I have to ask Sakura-chan if she wants to teach my little Sasuke-chan," his mother teased him.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura growled. His brilliant plan would shatter because of humiliation.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" his father replied angrily, but his wife soothed him. "It's alright, I was just teasing him, right Sasuke-kun?" she smiled and his dark mood passed immediately.

"Aa… just make sure you'll call her," Sasuke smiled slightly. He knew that his mother knew what was going on. She should've sensed it right away. Yet, she didn't do anything to hinder him. That's why he simply loved his kaa-san. It was little embarrassing though…

"Teme! You did it!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically and smacked his best friend on his back.

"Of course I did," said boy replied annoyed.

"Nothing less from the Uchiha prodigy," Naruto grinned. "And Itachi's of course the best planner in the world," Naruto nodded. He'd always felt rather jealous of Sasuke for having such a cool brother.

"Yeah, it was quite the plan," Sasuke replied absentmindedly. He was gazing at the pink-haired girl sitting next to her best friend, laughing at the other side of the canteen.

"Oi, Sasuke, do you even hear what I'm saying?" Naruto was waving his hand in front of his face. Sasuke caught it easily and pushed his arm down. The blonde idiot was blocking his view after all.

"I was asking…" Naruto repeated extremely slowly and Sasuke made an annoyed sound. "When she was going to tutor you for the first time."  
That caught his attention. "Today," he said and picked up his stuff. "Let's go," he added since Sakura had gotten up as well.

Naruto glanced over to the pink-haired girl, his best friend was clearly having a crush on. He sighed half annoyed and half amused. "I hope you two will get together soon. This is getting old."

Sasuke ignored him and went to class. Just a few more hours until he would meet Sakura, talk to her for the first time.

Annoyed, he waited for the classes to end. As soon as the bell announced that the last class for that day was finally over, he slowly walked over to the lockers where Sakura was talking to her best friend, Yamanaka.

Stealthily, he got into position. Casually, he heard that Yamanaka girl whisper not too silently: "So, when are you going to start?"

They must've been talking about him. Sakura closed her locker and was about to answer. He cut her off before she could even reply though and answered: "Now." He felt utterly annoyed by Yamanaka's presence. She looked as if she was about to pee her pants and Sakura quickly pushed her away. "See you tomorrow, Ino!" she said and laughed nervously. Then she turned over to Sasuke and smiled awkwardly: "I'm sorry about her," she said, but Sasuke didn't care. He would finally be alone with her now.

"Che, let's go," he replied, remembering himself that no matter how much he wanted to kiss her, he had to stick to his plan.

During the time that they were walking home, he didn't notice any of his surroundings, but could only focus on her presence and his plan.

"We're there," he said.

Sasuke made himself at home and got himself some juice. He kept reminding himself of his plan, but it became harder with the minute. She didn't seem at ease at all and that was not what he had planned.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, they were finally sitting in his bedroom. They'd been studying math so far. Not that he was having any trouble with the subject, but for the sake of his plan he had to. 

"Let's take a break," Sakura said and stretched herself. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her. Luckily, she had her eyes closed, so he quickly asked her if she wanted anything to drink.

"Do you have any tea?" she asked and closed her eyes again, making herself look pretty damn tempting. He had to get out of this room otherwise he wouldn't stand in for himself.

"Yeah. Be right back," he replied shortly and practically ran out of the room.

He locked himself up in the bathroom, before making some tea. He looked in the mirror and saw himself all flushed. Quickly, he sprinkled some ice cold water in his face to make his head clear. There was definitely no room for dirty thoughts.

After he'd finally calmed down, he went to the kitchen and made them some tea. He had to act fast now, because he really couldn't bear much more.

When he finally came back to his room, he thought that he was daydreaming, because the pink-haired girl was lying on his bed, apparently asleep. He put the two teacups down on his desk and placed himself next to her sleeping figure. He was staring at her beautiful face and nearly kissed her, when she suddenly opened her eyes in shock. As she tried to get up, he pinned her down on his bed. He couldn't take much more now! What the hell was she thinking, falling asleep on a guy's bed?

She stuttered something about a misunderstanding, but he couldn't really pay attention to her. Finally, things were going like he had planned.

"You're not just another fangirl, right?" he repeated her words from before when they had been talking in the living room.

Slowly, she realized what he was thinking and explained why she was so deadly tired, that she'd fallen asleep on his bed.

"I apologize!" she finished her story and closed her eyes, apparently afraid of what he might do. She looked so sweet… Damn, he was at his limit.

Sakura called out his name, sounding slightly scared.

"And you honestly didn't have any other intentions?" he asked, trying to keep in character.

"No! Honestly! I'm not interested in you!" she replied quickly.

"Is that so?" he asked while raising his eyebrow. Had he been so cocky? Thinking that he could make her fall for him?

"Yes!" she repeated eagerly.

Well, if that was true, than he wanted to at least have her first kiss. He crushed his lips down on hers, not hearing anything anymore, but the buzzing in his ears.

He was finding himself wanting more as she slid up her hands to his head, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair.

A content sigh escaped her lips, right before she pushed him away, saying something about how they couldn't be doing this.

She seated herself behind his desk and he asked curiously: "Are you sure?" He had definitely noticed how she had been reaction to his kiss. Maybe, there was a chance for him.

Not even a minute later, she told him in shock that it had been her first kiss, before tears were rolling down her cheeks onto the sheet in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he heard the drops falling down.

Sakura didn't answer, but another tear fell down and was soon followed by yet another one.

Sasuke stretched out his hand to brush her hair out of her face. Her beautiful face was wet from the tears she had been crying. Now that wasn't really part of his plan. "What's wrong?" he repeated again.

"It's just that… I'm sorry to bother you…"

"Girl thing?" he asked and she looked up to him and gave him a heartbreaking watery smile.

"Guess so… I didn't want my first kiss to be random. It had to be the guy who loved me and cared for me, whom I really liked," she sighed and brushed away her tears.

"Che, good thing I kissed you first. You wouldn't have had your first kiss ever otherwise. Those are just girly fantasies. Those things never happen in real life," he shrugged. Yet inwardly he was yelling at himself for not taking that into consideration. He had to ask the question though… He folded his hands behind his head and asked: "You don't even like me one bit?"

Then she was telling him the most wonderful thing while she blushed prettily. She had indeed liked him!

Though when she came up with a stupid theory of him being not interested in girl at all, he had to reply.

"Maybe, I'm just not interested in all those girls," he replied, narrowing his eyes at the insult.

After all this small talk stuff, the time had come for him to confess. She didn't believe him, whatever he said, so he had to tell her about his plan. Even then, she couldn't believe him.

Annoyed, Sasuke flicked his fingers against her forehead. "For the smartest girl in our year, you're pretty dense, you know that?"

"I… I am?" she replied anxiously.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow while he was watching the girl next to him. Was she trying to say that she did like him? "You surely are," he said and leaned in.

Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. She was inviting him to kiss her again!

His heartbeat fastened and he ran his hands up her body, to her face.

"You know," he whispered, feeling so happy that he could finally kiss her out of her free will. "I like the fact that your first kiss was mine." He snickered "But I'm sorry for the way it turned out… Please let me make up for that," he whispered seductively while nibbling on her lower lip.

"Please do…" Sakura smiled and he did. Finally able to kiss the girl he had liked for so long already.

* * *

**If you liked it, let me know!**

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx **


	3. The aftermath

**And once again, I decided to make this a chapter story. Sigh, since so many ****people**** wanted to know how this would continue, I felt obligated to write more… I'm so bad T.T I give myself so much work… I should finish another story and not make more of them! As for the updating, don't worry about it, I've got ideas. (Today was my day off, so that's why I found time to write this ).**

**Disclaimer: ****Well, ****Naruto's**** about shinobi, isn't it? And this is about the characters of Naruto being in high school, right? And there wasn't a ****manga**** published about this… so that makes it pretty much clear that ****I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The aftermath.**

"No way! So you ended up, kissing all night long?" Ino squealed so loudly on the phone that Sakura had to keep her cellphone away from her ear.

"Not exactly all night long," Sakura soothed her best friend on the other side of the phone.

"But you two are going out now?" she shouted exited nonetheless.

"No, we're not…" Sakura replied carefully.

"Whaaat?! You're kidding me, what do you mean you're not?"

God, Ino really had issues.

"I'm not kidding. Neither of us confessed or whatsoever. Really now, don't make such a big deal out of it. I think it was all about getting the girl he couldn't get," Sakura sighed and lay down on her bed. "I mean, no matter what sweet talk he used, he's definitely not interested in me anymore. He got what he wanted and will, most likely, back away now." _And so should I, if I don't want my he__art to be broken,_ she thought secretly, she didn't want to worry Ino.

Ino didn't reply and a silence filled the air. "Ino, are you still there?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Sorry, I couldn't comprehend the bullshit you were blabbering about."

"Ino!" Sakura replied shocked and sat up. The blonde girl surely had a foul mouth.

"Geez, Sakura! He's so into you! Look what he did to get your attention! To make you get over to his place and be close to you!" she was clearly spacing off now.

"Get real, Ino-chan. He got what he wanted and now he's probably bored. To him, it's all just a game." Sakura herself had been in heaven until she'd realized this. Her fall back to earth had been pretty painful, but she'd accepted it nonetheless. After all, she was so plain, compared to the rest.

"You didn't… you know… do _it_, right?" Ino asked in a mixture of shock, embarrassment, excitement and curiosity

"Ino! You perverted pig! Of course we didn't!" Sakura had her eyes closed and was flushed with embarrassment by the mere thought of it.

"Then why would he be bored already? Let's face it: he's a guy and guys go for the 'hot stuff'!" Ino giggled through the phone.

Sakura's temperature and heartbeat rose quickly. "Cut it out, Ino! He only gave me my first kiss! Don't jump into conclusions! You're really insufferable. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend!" she shrieked embarrassed. "By the way, I gotta go in a sec. My mum's yelling that dinner's ready."

"Bullshit! I didn't hear anything! You're just trying to change the topic," Ino replied. "But anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. You'll see, that Uchiha will be all over you!" Ino announced merrily.

"If you say so," Sakura sighed. "See you tomorrow," she added.

"Bye! See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Sakura said and closed her cellphone. She stretched herself and lay down on her bed again. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Just when she'd finally gotten over her crush after all those years, something like this had to happen. She opened her cell again and looked at Sasuke's face. She'd made that picture quite a while ago now, but she'd still kept it. He didn't realize that he was being photographed. He seemed to be smiling at something Naruto was saying. Sakura had realized that it may be one of the rare moments that the Uchiha boy smiled and had made the picture on a whim.

Yet this situation… it wasn't that she wasn't happy about it, she was just worried about the aftermath of her emotions. But, so she decided, she wouldn't go down that easily; she would be strong and ignore everything that was related to him. She wouldn't go up and talk to him and she definitely didn't need to tutor him anymore, after all, that plan had just been set up by him to meet her. Sakura did feel flattered about that though.

Suddenly her mother called her down for dinner and when she passed a window, she noticed how beautiful the day suddenly seemed.

* * *

The next day, Sakura was followed by whispers. 

"Isn't she that girl, you know…" they all seemed to say. Had someone spread the rumor?

When she saw Sasuke down the hallway, she couldn't help but hold her breath. She tried to regain her cool, once she exhaled. Even though she wouldn't go up to him, Sakura felt rather anxious. She knew they couldn't last, so it would be for the best to put it all to an end, right at the beginning. If anything would happen say he found another girl, she wouldn't get hurt.

Everybody knew that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't considerate of anybody's feelings.

She had to be careful around him.

The pink-haired girl had arrived at her locker and opened it with a sigh. If only Ino would be here already to support her. But Ino had the annoying habit of always being late. So after several detentions for being too late, Sakura had decided to no longer wait for Ino but arrive alone. She didn't really like that today though. Some girls were hatefully staring at her.

"Don't pay attention to them," a voice growled next to her, followed by: "Get lost!"

Feeling a little shy, Sakura looked at the person standing next to her. "Naruto-kun?" she asked surprised, carefully glancing around to see if Sasuke was also around.

The blonde boy scratched his head. "Hello, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry about those stupid, jealous girls. Teme should have come over here properly, like I told him. Most of the time he says weird stuff like: 'You're not my mum'." Naruto winked at her and Sakura smiled. "I don't even know what would put that idea into his mind. I mean, who would want such an arrogant ass as their child?" he added and shrugged.

"Okay, that's enough," Sasuke butted in.

"If only you would've come over sooner," Naruto sighed and shook his head in disappointment, earning a glare from his best friend.

"You could've helped me out with my locker and I would have," the latter growled.

"Ah, but the girl needed help," Naruto replied and winked at Sakura. "If you would've cleared my locker, _I_ would've been able to help her," Sasuke hissed annoyed.

"Hey, don't blame me for your popularity," Naruto grinned.

"Che," Sasuke replied annoyed, yet he didn't say anything anymore so he must've seen Naruto's point.

Sakura in the meantime, felt very uncomfortable. She felt at ease with Naruto around, but as soon as Sasuke had arrived, the relaxed atmosphere had changed into a tense one.

"Can't you see that you're making her feel uncomfortable?" Naruto sighed disapprovingly and put his arm around Sakura, making her blush. Yet she felt protected and threw Naruto a grateful smile.

"Really now, how come you're so popular, yet you have absolutely no idea of how to treat a lady?" the blonde exaggerated.

Meanwhile, Sasuke looked as if he wanted to kill Naruto on the spot. "Keep your hands off her," he nearly growled, sounding very dangerous to Sakura but it made Naruto laugh. He released her though and grinned at his best friend. "Now now, no need to get all riled up. After all, it's you she's interested in, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto's friendly grin was spread all over his face, making him look so kind and trustworthy.

Sasuke on the other hand, was the incredibly handsome type, though he seemed dangerous. Why couldn't she have fallen for Naruto? That way, things would be so much more at ease, Sakura sighed inwardly.

Sasuke's onyx eyes were currently burning their way through her should and almost made her gasp for air, his eyes seemed to have a red glow… He was so intense… This was bad, really bad. If she would let herself give in to him, there would be no turning back. That was what she realized after she'd averted his gaze from his eyes. He would suck her energy away and leave her to die… That's how she felt after looking into his eyes.

Feeling sick and scared, Sakura suddenly turned around and ran away.

"Sakura-chan?! What's wrong?" she could hear Naruto yell after her. "Teme, what the hell did you do?" he yelled at his best friend, right before Sakura slipped into the toilettes.

She panted heavily, earning weird looks form the girls in front of the mirrors including Ino.

"Okay all, get out of here!" Ino shouted not so friendly at the other girls.

They looked annoyed, but left nonetheless, glancing curiously at the pink-haired girl at their way out.

"Okay Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino demanded.

"I… I can't do this… I never should've…" she whispered incoherent.

Ino caught her quickly before she could drop on to the ground.

"Sakura?! Talk to me!" she could hear Ino's shouting, but then everything went black. The last thing she saw was that pair of onyx eyes flashing red and a faint voice asking what the hell was wrong.

* * *

**Yes! It's a cliffhanger I know I'm being hated now, but don't worry, I'll update it for sure! I also know that it was rather short, but I felt like leaving it here at this point, so please bear with me. It'll be just fine. (Wow, I'm so ****excited;****this i****s my first Naruto high school ****fanfic**

**Please leave a review,  
JadeMesmerizedByOnyx **


	4. Worrying about nothing

**Dear god, I'm going fast with the updates here, well, the next one will take a while, but I didn't want to keep this from you after the cliffy. **

**Disclaimer:frustration all over: **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Worrying about nothing**

Sakura woke up in a strange bed and looked around. Ah, she had been taken to the infirmary.

"And I'm telling you: it's your fault!"

"If I hadn't been there, who would've taken her here?" Sasuke's deep voice roared.

"Somebody else would have," Ino replied angrily.

But why were the two of them here to argue?

"I'm not leaving!" They both said in unison. Silence fell and they were most definitely glaring at each other.

"Alright, that's enough," a new voice said and someone closed the door. "We have a patient here."

Shizune-sensei appeared in front of Sakura. "How are you feeling?" she asked friendly.

"Better," Sakura muttered embarrassed.

Two heads emerged from around the corner. Ino and Sasuke were both staring at her. Ino glared at the boy before she joined Shizune.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried and Sakura nodded slowly. Not wanting to meet Sasuke's eyes, she stared at her blanket. He must think so lowly of her now that she'd run away from him and passed out on top of it. She blushed at the idea of him bringing her all the way here. Well, maybe it was better this way. At least she wouldn't bear the pain of rejection.

"Okay everyone, that's enough," Shizune turned around. "You two," she looked at Sasuke and Ino. "Go back to your classes. You need to lie here at least a bit longer. Yamanaka, you can pick her up after your class has finished." Ino smiled triumphantly. "Okay! Sakura, take care. I'll be back in an hour!" To make sure that the Uchiha prodigy and the cause of this all wouldn't linger and bother her, she practically dragged him along, followed by an angry storm of protests from his mouth. He managed to pry her off his arm and put his hands in his pockets.

Shizune shook her head before she faced Sakura again and saw her worried face. "Don't worry, Haruno, it'll be just fine." She smiled kindly and Sakura relaxed a little. "You can stay here for a bit if you want to."

She didn't ask any questions, so Sakura assumed that Ino had already explained what had happened.

Shizune closed the curtain surrounding the bed Sakura was lying on for a little privacy and Sakura heard someone knocking on the door.

"Enter," Shizune said followed by someone opening and closing the door.

"Didn't I just send you away?" she asked surprised and Sakura sat up to listen more closely. Had Ino come back for her? That would be just like Ino, skipping class.

"Yamanaka just told me that she couldn't make it after class, so I will pick Sakura up," a deep voice replied.

Sakura quickly lied down, pretending to be asleep in case they would check up on her.

"Then I'll be expecting you later."

"Aa," Sasuke said and left Sakura with the feeling that he'd been staring right through the curtain. His presence was sending shivers down her spine. They were total opposites.

"Aa," Sasuke replied before he left.

Sakura's heart was hammering in her chest. So after all the trouble she had gone through to avoid contact with him, he be the one picking her up?

She turned to her side, clutching the blanket tightly in her hands. She felt sick now. Hadn't Ino told Shizune that Uchiha Sasuke had been the cause of this all? Had she actually told_ him_ that she wouldn't pick her up? Why? Had she been threatened?

On top of feeling nauseous, she now felt scared as well. Shizune would never let her go without guidance in her condition, for she could faint again. This was bad…

Sakura still felt afraid after an hour and Sasuke entered the room.

"I'm here to take Sakura home," he told their sensei.

Sakura's stomach clutched while their footsteps were inching closer. Shizune pulled the curtains open and smiled. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun is here to take you home."

Her expression became worried as she saw Sakura's pale face. "You better go home now and rest some more, it'll be all right," she said and looked at the raven-haired boy. "As for you, make sure that she'll arrive at home safely."

"Of course I will," Sasuke replied annoyed and all Sakura could do was stand up and walk away with him.

After she'd thanked Shizune, she left the infirmary with Sasuke and walked out of the building. Once outside, Sasuke put her to a halt by pinning her against the wall, making Sakura gulp.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to know what the hell's going on?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "It felt as though you were trying to avoid me today. Too bad you ended up in the infirmary, wasn't it? Or was it planned that I would have to carry you all the way there?"

"No… No! I didn't have it planned at all!" Sakura said weakly, her voice sounding very faint now.

"Then what were you actually trying to pull off? You're not one of those girls starving themselves to death now, are you?" he asked angrily, nearly losing his control, which made her shake her head frantically. "No I'm not."

"Good. So now where standing here so cozy and all, why don't you explain what happened?" he growled.

Sakura felt frightened. She didn't know what to tell this scary guy. Even though he'd been rather kind the other day… Well, he'd still been cruel and made her cry. Yet, he'd someone been considerate. But now it seemed as if it had all been for his own benefit after all. Her throat narrowed and she couldn't swallow anymore. Tears were slowly welling up in the corners of her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. "I just..." she whispered in a small voice. "I just wanted to forget about yesterday," she ended bravely. If she really wanted to pull this off, then she couldn't use anything distraction her from a clear vision on the boy standing in front of her. She had to remember what type of person he was.

"Why?" he asked confused and… frustrated?

"Because it wouldn't work out," she replied slowly, trying not to sound too foolish. It would only be worse if he would laugh at her.

"What wouldn't work out?!" he sounded very frustrated now. Did she see circles under his eyes now?

"We," she said in a high-pitched voice that didn't sound like her at all.

Out of the blue, he crushed his mouth against hers and sighed, pressing tighter her against the wall. Sakura tried to gasp for air, but Sasuke just took it as an invitation to push his tongue into her mouth, moaning now. Sakura's eyes widened in utter surprise. What was going on? This wasn't going the way she had planned it.

She tried to push him away but he easily caught her hands and held them over her head.

"I can't really take this," he growled in her ear now. Sakura was flushed by what had just happened.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered not knowing how to deal with the situation.

"I couldn't sleep all night long," he muttered darkly. "Screw this; you're going home with me."

Sakura couldn't protest at all, since he was already dragging her along now. "But I don't understand," she tried again. He didn't waste any words on explaining the matter to her though. He walked pretty fast and ignored any protests coming from her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed once they'd arrived at his house. It was like a flashback from the day before. He wasn't going to do anything she didn't want now, was he? "Sasuke-kun, what're you doing? Let go of me!"

Sasuke didn't listen though and pulled her to his room, closing the door in the act.

Scared, she stared at him, waiting until he would finally say something.

"I haven't slept all night," he finally sighed.

"And now you want to make up for that and go to sleep?" Sakura replied nervously.

"Not at all. I would definitely not have brought you along if I'd like to go to sleep," he laughed bitterly.

"Then why am I here…?" she tried carefully, not sure if she really wanted that question to be answered.

"To put everything into action that has kept me awake this night," he replied and didn't leave her time to respond. He put his mouth over hers and silenced her. Sakura panicked. Had Ino been right? Wouldn't he be satisfied until he got there…?

Sakura finally managed to push him away. "Stop it!" she yelled scared and suddenly the door opened with a bang. "What's going on here?" a boy said angrily, slightly older than Sasuke.

"Itachi," Sasuke said annoyed.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" said boy asked and looked over to Sakura, who was still flushed.

"I got ahead of myself," he muttered, not looking at his brother.

Suddenly, Itachi gave Sakura a strange look and asked: "Is she that girl?"

"Yes," Sasuke said annoyed.

"I see," Itachi muttered and turned his head to his little brother again. "That's not how you treat a lady," he told his little brother.

"I know," said boy replied and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered to Sakura.

"Aa…" she said confused.

"Why don't you get her something to drink?" he suggested.

Sourly, Sasuke got up and walked out of his room, giving his brother a warning glare.

"Well well, so you're the famous Sakura-chan I assume?"

"Famous…?" she asked quietly.

"Yes indeed, after all, you're the fist girl that caught my little brother's interest," he smiled slowly.

"But surely, it's only because I never showed any interest in him," Sakura sighed sadly.

"Not at all. I even helped him set that plan up. Che, he's considered to be a genius, yet he can be so incredibly stupid at times," Itachi sighed dramatically. "Aa, I better leave now. Sasuke's coming back. If anything happens, just call me," he smiled. "Though I doubt it will." Then he turned around and left again.

Soon after, Sasuke entered the room, carrying two glasses of juice. He put them down and sighed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have… it's just that. Oh god, I couldn't get you out of my head for the whole freaking night. I almost feel ashamed," he muttered.

"Why?" was all Sakura could say.

"Because, Sakura…" he looked a little frustrated now. He started at her, making her nervous now. "Because… Sakura…" It was starting to look like he was about to choke.

"Sasuke-kun… are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Sakura," he replied seriously. "I like you…"

* * *

**Great, now this is finally finished. The chapter I mean, the story will continue on a bit.**

**Please leave a review : )**

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx.**


	5. They

**Here I am again with another update. Forgive me if the chapters aren't as long as you're used to. It's just that next week I'll be having exams while now, I'm having an aweful cold. Yes, I'm a bit under the weather. Well, make that a ultra large bit. Currently, I'm rereading Fruits Basket, and I recommand it to everyone who hasn't read it yet!**

**Please enjoy the chapter below!**

**Disclaimer: I'm feeling too ill for this T.T**

**p.s. I totally like the new updated site here!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: They**

"You... what? You like me? But I thought you weren't interested in me anymore now," Sakura asked stunned.

"Why would you think _that?_" Sasuke asked in wonder and still embarrassed.

"Because I was the only girl that didn't want your attention," she explained, gazing at his confused expression.

"Let's go outside for a bit," Sasuke suggested shaking his head. Sakura followed him quickly and together, they walked for a bit until Sasuke spoke: "Did Naruto tell you that crap?" It was as if he suddenly realized that only Naruto could have put such an idea into her mind.

"No no, not at all," Sakura replied, feeling a little angry as she thought about Ino. "Actually, it was my idea… Come on, let's face it, you can get any girl you want, name her and you'll get her. But since I wasn't interested, I became a challenge, right?" she sighed.

"No. Sure, I liked you because you were different, but once we'd met, I knew you'd be interesting. You were indeed different and therefore I liked you so much…" He couldn't look at her anymore now. Clenching his jaws tightly, he finally forced himself to look at Sakura. "Really, I don't think in terms of 'challenge'. That's not like me, would be something for Itachi though," he snorted annoyed.

"That… That's kind of corny," Sakura giggled and Sasuke averted his eyes again.

"Hn," he replied and after a moment he added: "I know. Oh… and I'm truly sorry about earlier… you know… I should never have… I really wouldn't have…" he blushed and Sakura inwardly squealed at his cuteness. His red cheeks really looked too adorable.

"I know," she cut him off.

"Even if my brother wou-"

"I know," she replied stronger now and stroked his hand. "Don't worry about it. What I really want to know though, how did you make Ino change her opinion? After all, you picked me up," Sakura finally asked. She'd been dying to know what Sasuke did to Ino. Had he been threatening her? But then, how he was acting now… he didn't seem like the type that would do that to a girl.

Sasuke smirked. "At first, I told her the truth, but she didn't believe me, so I came in earlier. It was risky, but I knew that most of the time, she was late, so I took the risk."

Sakura laughed and then blushed. "You did that for me?" she asked shyly.

"You're annoying," he replied and blushed as well. "Why are you making me say those embarrassing things?" he muttered.

"There's the nerd again! What the hell is she doing with Uchiha?" some guys said aloud while passing by.

Sakura averted her eyes. Why were they always picking on her?

"Oi! Uchiha! Nice move, getting her to make your homework!"

Sasuke glared at them before he crushed his lips on Sakura's. Making her feel utterly shocked, but she closed her eyes nonetheless.

"Fuck off, before I kill you," he growled once their lips parted. "And if I hear you bullying my girlfriend again, I'll kill you for sure," he added, sounding dangerous while standing in front of Sakura to protect her from the annoying duo.

"Uchiha, take it easy, no need to get all angry," they said nervously. "Oi! His eyes are glowing red! Let's get the hell out of here!" the other guy said, pulling his friend along by his sleeve. Scared, they looked over their shoulder once more and ran for it.

_Oh great,_ Sakura thought a little scared, remembering his red eyes herself. What was wrong with him?

Xx

"So the two of you are going out now?" Ino asked sourly but curious. She didn't liked it that she'd been left out of it all.

"Well, actually, I don't know. He said I was his girlfriend to those guys who're always calling me a nerd," she answered and blushed. It did feel good that he had stood up for her. "But I don't really know if he was only saying that to get rid of them. It's not like he asked me to go out with him. Not really anyway," she sighed, not knowing what to believe anymore. "Even though I'd like to think that we're going out… I just can't assume that." She made a sad face and Ino hugged her best friend.

"Don't worry about it too much," she smiled. "I'm sure he'll ask you properly sooner or later. I think he's just shy like so many others," she smirked and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, she agreed, "but there's also the matter of his eyes," she said slowly embracing her pulled up knees.

"His eyes?"

"Yeah," Sakura looked up. "They tend to flash red when he's angry," she explained and a shiver ran down her back. "It might sound ridiculous but I saw it with my own eyes."

"Oh that…" Ino replied understanding, nodding her head while smiling. "There are rumors about that," she whispered mysteriously.

"Rumors?" Sakura repeated after her, not understanding what Ino was talking about. She hadn't heard such rumors.

"They say that his brother, who's in college, also possess them," the blonde nodded.

"Oh, you mean Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked surprised that he'd come up in their conversation. But why did they have such strange eyes? Whenever she looked into Sasuke's eyes, they appeared to be normal. Intense yes, but plain onyx colored. But every now and then though, they were turning red. it was frightening her.

"You know him?" Ino asked now surprised. Then her look became suspiciously.

"I've met him today actually," Sakura said quickly, smiling sheepishly. She didn't like one bit about the look on Ino's face.

"So besides from you keeping so many things from me," Ino sighed dramatically, "… is he really that handsome?" she immediately wanted to know.

"Well, he's like an older version of Sasuke-kun," Sakura mused. "He's kind and polite I guess. I haven't really talked to him yet."

"It's rumored that he's a real playboy," Ino sighed in disappointment.

"Ah well, I wouldn't know. It's not like he was having a girl over or anything. Although, Sasuke-kun did mention something about his brother. But I really can't remember what he said," the pink-haired girl shrugged. "But Ino, where did you pick up on those rumors anyway?" Sakura asked, sitting up straight.

"Well, joining the newspaper club really helped," said girl grinned mischievously.

"You're impossible, Ino-chan," Sakura laughed.

"I get to speak to the really cute boys!" she squealed.

"That reminds me, did you figure out that guy's name already? You one you liked?" Sakura asked curiously, feeling a little better now she was no longer the subject of her friend's attention.

"I just wanted to tell you! His name is Nara Shikamaru and I finally got to speak to him when I was interviewing him. He's really smart, though he appears a little bit lazy. He's even in the student council!" Ino replied excited, she jumped on the bed.

"Please Ino! Don't do that!" Sakura said pulling on her leg, making her fall back on the bed.

"But since when are you interested in smart guys? I thought you didn't like them?" Sakura teased her.

"With him it's different!" Ino protested. "It's not like he's a total geek or something. He's really really cute."

"Yeah yeah, sure," Sakura teased her.

"Ah well, you don't have to believe me," Ino sighed dramatically. Sakura was smiling inwardly. Ino could have better joined the drama club.

"I've got to go home now, so I'll see you later!" Ino announced.

Xx

The next day, as Sakura was nearing her classroom, she could feel someone pulling on her bag. It then fell down and her books scattered across the floor. The other students were walking passed her without even noticing her.

"Oh god, sorry," a brunette girl said sarcastically. "You better stay away from our Sasuke-kun. You wouldn't want to get in trouble now, do you?" she threatened while putting her foot on one of Sakura's books.

"I'll know when you'll have contact with him again." Then she turned around, but before she walked away, she looked over her shoulder. "Don't think Yamanaka-san or Naruto-kun will be helping you out. We're taking care of her as well. As of Naruto-kun, you're not allowed to talk to anyone associated with Sasuke-kun," she glared. Then she walked away.

What was this all about? Sakura knew that Sasuke was popular, but then, did they really have to go as far as threatening her? That was usually something for shoujo manga and not for her life. They were behaving rather childish, but nonetheless, she felt scared. What if she would just ignore it all? And who were 'we' anyway?

Ino could take care of herself, right?

As soon as she entered the class, she knew something was wrong. Ino wasn't there. Since this was Japanese class, the only class she came in early, there had to be something wrong.

"Sensei?" she asked, walking up to his desk. "Where's Ino-chan?"

Their sensei looked up in surprise. "Yamanaka-san? I wouldn't know. She didn't report in sick. Isn't she here already?" He spied around the class.

That was all Sakura had to know. She ran out of the class, ignoring her sensei calling after her: "Haruno-san!"

Where was Ino? What had they done to her? Sakura ran out of the building, across the playground looking for Ino. As she couldn't find her friend around, she tried her cellphone, but nobody answered.

Sakura didn't care for school anymore at the moment, which was pretty unique for her. She had to find Ino. What if those girls had indeed done something to her? What if Ino hadn't been able to defend herself?

Suddenly, she saw a raven-haired boy walking to the entrance door. She ran towards him. "Itachi-kun! Have you seen a blonde girl around? She's got long hair and is about the same height as me," she asked anxiously.

"Ah Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" he asked surprised and collected.

"I have to find my friend! They were threatening me! About to do something to Ino-chan and now… I can't find her anywhere!" she told him incoherently. He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to ask her something when a familiar voice behind her called out: "What's this?" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she turned around. _No way…_

* * *

**Hehe, insert evil laughter, I feel so evil. Yet another cliffy Lol. Who could it be that's standing behind Sakura? Is it that girl who was threatening her again? Seeing Sakura with Itachi aka an associate of Sasuke's wouldn't make her very happy, not would it? Or is it Sasuke with his glowing eyes, who doesn't like seeing Sakura and Itachi standing there so cozily in front of the schoolbuilding? And what the hell did actually happen to Ino? You'll find out in the next chapter, but feel free to guess who's standing there. I enjoy hearing it from you guys.**

**Signing out, lol.**

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx**


	6. Sasuke's little speech

**Oh yeah, finally! Ugh, it's been 3 or 4 months since I last updated this! How horribly long! I'm very, very sorry! Moreover, this is the last chapter! (Ahhhh!)**

**Yet another finished story. I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter!**

**Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sasuke's little speech**

"Ino! You scared me shitless! Don't you ever walk off with a guy like that again!" Sakura spit out.

Ino was standing arm in arm with Shikamaru behind Sakura.

"Sooo… that must be Uchiha Itachi," Ino purred instead of responding to the worried girl in front of her.

"Ino, you mind? You're having a boy standing next to you and yet you pay attention to the other guy over there?" Sakura hissed quietly.

"But Sakura, we're talking here about Sasuke's older brother! Older's always better, and I'm sure Shika doesn't mind!"

"I do! Would you come over here for a second?"

"No, come on Sakura!"Ino smiled to Itachi and Shikamaru.

"Ino! You stupid stupid girl! I thought they had you!" Sakura suddenly snapped.

"Who's they and why would 'they' want me?" Ino asked confused.

"Sorry, I'm borrowing her for a bit," Sakura smiled awkwardly to the boys who were giving her strange looks.

"Good Sakura! You wouldn't have acted like that before you were with Sasuke-kun!" Ino grinned and Sakura hit her.

The blonde girl started rubbing the sore spot, muttering: "He's definitely rubbing off on you."

"For all I know you could have been bleeding to death in some dark alley!" Sakura shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"What are you talking about?!" Ino demanded, finally getting annoyed now.

"Some Sasuke-kun fan girls came to threaten me… Well, actually there was this one girl who came up to me and told me that she would take care of you if I stayed close with Sasuke-kun or Itachi-kun, or any member of their family for that matter!" Sakura was almost sobbing now.

"Hey," Ino said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Did you tell this to Sasuke-kun already?" she asked, trying to suppress her anger.

"Of course not! During Japanese class I found it odd that you were missing, so I just left and searched for you," she sighed, not wanting to think of the consequences for suddenly storming out of a class like that.

"Well, don't worry. We're all here to protect you. Clearly, these girls have been reading way too many shoujo manga, because this is just way too childish. Moreover, you should know that I can easily handle those bitches. So don't worry about me. As a matter of fact, you should immediately tell Sasuke-kun about this. Don't worry about me, ne Sakura-chan," she smiled happily, comforting her best friend.

"Itachi-san, Shika-kun, come over here please," she told the two guys. Hey stopped talking to each other and come over, wondering what had taken the two girls that long.

"We're having a little situation here," Ino started. "There are girls threatening her," and she pointed at Sakura, "for dating Sasuke-kun," she rolled her eyes and glanced at Itachi who raised his eyebrows. "They don't want her near you," she looked at Itachi again, "or near Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun for that matter."

"Now, I'm not worrying about myself," she continued before Shikamaru cut her off.

"They threatened you as well?" he asked sharply.

"Not directly, but they told Sakura they would take care of me, so to say," she replied and rolled her eyes again. "Now, I can perfectly well take care of myself, but I need you," and she poked Shikamaru, "to look after her in school when I can't."

The lazy boy sighed. "How troublesome," he said, "but I'll do it." He looked at Sakura. "Don't worry, Haruno-san, it'll be okay."

"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

"How touching, but what does this have to do with me?" Itachi asked a bit annoyed.

"Ah, you're the key character," Ino joked. "You need to tell Sasuke-kun about this. We can't expose Sakura to anymore danger. Even though they were just high school girls, this could still become very nasty. So I need you to inform Sasuke-kun about this matter, so he can fix it. It won't make much of a difference if we would interfere, since this is all about Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru nodded, silently agreeing with Ino, while Itachi frowned.

"Well, I suppose I could tell my brother about this for Sakura-chan's sake."

Sakura smiled shortly. "Thank you," she sighed relieved. It felt good to know that there were so many friends helping her out.

"Now then, there will only be one problem," Shikamaru said slowly.

"And that would be…?" Ino asked, wondering what she'd missed out.

"Keeping Naruto away from her," he replied as he pointed at Sakura.

--

Sakura felt anxious while she walked through the school. She had agreed that she would avoid Sasuke for now and especially Naruto, which was harder than she'd imagined. The energetic blonde seemed to be practically everywhere.

She'd just slipped in to a hall where Naruto was walking passed, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her tremendously.

With shaky knees, from the adrenaline, she turned around and saw Sasuke looking down on her. He looked as if he was about to explode.

"Sa-Sa…" she started and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"So-Sorry," she sobbed quietly, hating herself for crying like a five year old.

"You should have told me yourself!" he said, slamming his fist against the wall. "Itachi just told me. I'm glad that nothing bad has happened yet. Dammit! Come here," he said more gently now, as he pulled her closer. "I'll fix this. Don't worry." He caressed her hair and Sakura slowly calmed down. "Don't cry and please stop avoiding me."

"I'm really sorry, you're right. I should've told you," Sakura replied, drying her tears with the tip of her sleeve. She looked up at him and produced a watery smile. "You know Sasuke-kun… For someone with such a cold reputation, you're incredibly sweet."

He blushed slightly. "Hn." His favorite word whenever he got embarrassed. "Just leave it all to me."

"And me!" Naruto shouted, popping his head around the corner. "Itachi just told me everything. Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We'll take care of everything!" he stepped around the corner and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Then he gave Sakura a huge grin.

"Everything will be fine, dattebayo!" he said and made a victory sign.

Sakura couldn't help herself but smile at his silliness.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was not as amused as he pried Naruto's hand off his shoulder and looked annoyed. "Cut it out dobe, we've got to do something about this. First of all, we need to know who they are." He looked expectantly at Sakura.

"Well… I only know one of them and not even their names…" she said quietly, afraid of his reaction.

"We'll find them Sakura-chan, don't worry!" Naruto said loudly.

Somehow though, she still felt worried and had the strange feeling that someone was watching her, or rather, them. She gulped and hoped that Sasuke and Naruto would have indeed fixed everything before things were getting out of hand.

Even though they were all just high school students, she'd heard about the things that had happened to other girls. They could be really cruel and she just wasn't the right person to fight them. Every now and then it would be nice if she would be a little bit more like Ino. Sakura just hoped that her best friend wouldn't let herself be distracted by Sasuke's handsome brother and finally focus on only one guy. That Shikamaru seemed pretty nice in her opinion.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her head and she looked up to find Naruto smiling radiantly at her.

"Come on Sakura-chan, everything will be just fine! Don't leave your head down!" he looked at her reassuringly, which gave her some courage.

"Okay and enough with the touching my girlfriend," Sasuke said annoyed and roughly threw away Naruto's arm.

"Aw, come on Sasu-chan! I'm only trying to cheer her up. Look at that cute helpless face! It makes you want to cuddle her!" He spread out his arms but Sasuke jerked him aside. "Don't you dare! You can exactly notice that the old pervert is your godfather," Sasuke growled and glared at the poor boy.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said and clapped his hands together before he made a funny bow. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Thank you very much for helping me," Sakura smiled at him. He really was a sweet boy.

"Don't worry," Sasuke replied grimly as Naruto walked away. "This should never have happened in the first place. I'll think of something," he said and put his hand on her head. "I should apologize. You got into this mess through me." He was wearing a rather pained look on his face. He almost looked guilty.

"No, no… Really… Don't," Sakura stammered. "I never wanted you to apologize! I didn't mean to…" she trailed off.

"It's okay, I'll fix it. You really have to stand up for yourself more, you know that?"

"Yeah…" She smiled shyly.

"Good," he finished. His onyx eyes were observing her carefully. "Just come to the cafeteria at three o'clock. I'll fix this whole mess."

Sakura nodded and with one quick kiss, Sasuke left.

"Go to Ino," he said from over his shoulder. "You'll be fine there."

--

"Okay all you people," Sasuke started angrily from atop a table at three o'clock. He was facing the whole school. "It's been enough now! Sakura and I are officially dating and if any of you has a problem with that, he can either screw himself or come to me."

The whole crowd was silent except for the whispers exchanged by the either shocked or surprised students.

"I won't take anymore of this bullshit. If anyone hurts my girlfriend in any way, and I don't care whether that person is a guy or a girl, I will seriously mess you up. Am I making myself clear?" He glared around the room and saw people nodding or mouthing 'yes'.

"What kind of people are you?" he continued. "Did you honestly think that hurting or threatening Sakura or her friends would help you to get me to like you? What the hell! If I see any of you doing anything to her…" He didn't finish his treat since Naruto poked his leg and distracted him by pointing at the principal who was seething while she entered the cafeteria.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" she roared. "Get your ass down that table or I'll kick you off that table _and_ out of this school!"

The crowd anxiously parted to let her pass.

"Who do you think you are? Standing on school property like that and threatening these students. Are you out of your mind? You're suspended for the next week! If you don't come of that table right now, I'll come and get you and I swear that I'll make you pay!"

Sasuke jumped of the table and looked at the principle without any fear or shame.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled and jumped in front of her boyfriend, trying to protect him from the raging woman in front of him. "He did this all for me! Please Tsunade-sensei, if you're suspending him, suspend me as well!"

Tsunade finally came to a halt and looked actually surprised. The volume of her voice dropped as she said: "But Sakura, it wouldn't be good for you to get suspended." Then she glared at the raven haired boy who was stepping from behind his girlfriend.

"Don't do this Sakura," he muttered and stroked her hair. Then he glared back at the blonde woman.

"I was only doing my job as her boyfriend, namely protecting her. I didn't know that it was part of the school's policy to let the students get bullied."

"It is not," she retorted. "But it is none of your business either."

"I only did what I had to do. If you have to punish me for that, just go ahead, I don't care." He crossed his arms in annoyance, to restrain his anger.

"Do you hear that?" Naruto suddenly yelled. "Sasuke, your great Sasuke_-kun_ is getting suspended because of you guys. You know who you are! Now I hope it was worth it." Then he glared around. "You're despicable." With one last glare, he jumped down the table and said: "Go ahead and suspend me as well."

"Tsunade didn't answer but looked at the students instead. "Now if you don't want these people here to be suspended, I suggest that the real bullies better call in at my office today or I'll send all of your parents a letter about your behavior." Then she looked at Sakura. "If I see anyone of you bully anyone here, and I don't only mean Haruno here, I'll make sure you'll get suspended or worse." Sakura colored slightly.

"Moreover I want to say that I feel ashamed of something like this happening here in my school. Don't think that you won't be noticed, or you can threat anyone here, because any threats mean being expelled immediately from now on. This school doesn't mean fear and anxiety! None of you should feel afraid or bad about coming to school here. Now if any of you wants to talk to me today or whenever, I'm in my office." She looked around the quiet crowd one last time and let her eyes rest upon the girl who'd threatened Sakura. "You are all dismissed."

Slowly, the students walked out of the room which was buzzing with whispers.

"Well, Uchiha. I'll let you off this time, but do this one more time and you'll be… How do you kids say that these days?" she mused. "Oh right, royally screwed."

Tsunade turned around and said: "Have a nice day."

"Well, that didn't go too bad," Naruto grinned while staring after her. "I think she's got a weak for me."

"Ehw!" Ino said disgusted and Naruto quickly said: "Not like that you perverted girl. You're starting to sound like our homeroom teacher."

"Or that guy from literature," Shikamaru added lazily.

"Anyhow," Ino interrupted them before they could discuss this any further. "You really got lucky today, Sasuke-kun."

"I don't care," he replied, being back to his old self. "As long as they finally cut it out."

"I guess so teme, you made the two of you pretty official today," Naruto grinned widely with his arms behind his head.

"You sure did," Shikamaru said. "I'm sure the bullying will stop now, Sakaru-san." He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah, thanks to everyone," she smiled happily.

"You know, you've already changed," Ino suddenly said. "You were so timid at first, but you've become a little bit more outgoing now. Outgoing and energetic," she agreed with herself.

"What can I say," said girl replied. "High school can really change someone."

"Anyhow, let's go now," Sasuke suggested.

Together they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well? How did it end?" Itachi suddenly emerged.

"Where are you coming from?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I had a talk with the principle. You might as well treat your new math sensei with a little more respect," he smiled while Sasuke groaned. "So that's why you were coming here all the time?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes, I will only be here for six months on an internship though, so don't worry too much about me, little brother," he said and turned around. "I'll see you all very soon in class." Then he waved and walked away, without knowing how it had ended. Sakura suspected him from knowing already though.

"Great," Sasuke muttered.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, it's not that bad," Sakura tried to cheer him up.

"It's always bad to be taught by family," he said unhappily.

"Cheer up mate! It's only for six months! And you'll be having plenty of distraction," he added, winking at Sakura.

"Yeah well, jumping on that table once more sounds suddenly interesting," he grunted.

Ino was currently flirting with Shikamaru and said: "Well, we're going home now and you should do the same. It's not like there's any more to do here anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go home. It's been a long day for all of us," Naruto agreed.

"Aa," Sasuke said and Sakura just smiled.

"High school life could be quite alright," she thought kissing her boyfriend and making him blush. At least she didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

**End**

* * *

**The end indeed. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

**For now,**

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx**


End file.
